Una Segunda Oportunidad: 2º Año
by Gillian in Wonderland
Summary: Gillian comienza su segundo año en Hogwarts llena de ilusión por reunirse con sus compañeros y volver a las clases. Por suerte para ella, durante el verano conseguirá darle respuesta a múltiples preguntas sobre su familia gracias a un familiar no muy lejano. Este nuevo curso estará lleno de misterio y la suerte no estará siempre de su parte, pero luchará con valentía contra todo.
1. La Habitación Polvorienta

Aquí está el primer capítulo del segundo año de Gillian Scott en Hogwarts. Es un capítulo muy corto, pero ya sabéis que los comienzos son difíciles y más bien de relleno.

Disfrutad de la lectura :D

* * *

><p><strong>La Habitación Polvorienta<strong>

Gillian, a pesar de llevar casi un año entero rodeada de magia, aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que existieran tales poderes, y éso que cada día se veía a sí misma practicándolos. En el pasado, ni en sus mejores momentos de inspiración absoluta pudo siquiera imaginar todo el poder que puede llegar a alcanzar una bruja o un mago, ni los extraños efectos que causan algunas pociones o los secretos que se esconden tras varios encantamientos. Aún se viera sorprendida al descubrir algo nuevo, ya fuera leyendo un interesante libro en la gran biblioteca del castillo, preparando una nueva poción elaborada de forma distinta (provocando así nuevos efectos), investigando las profundidades del castillo... o simplemente aireando peligrosamente su varita en los terrenos del colegio.

Tampoco habría imaginado jamás pasar unas vacaciones lejos del orfanato de Camden Town y de la gente que lo habitaba... al menos no en un futuro tan próximo. Aún soñaba, o más bien, tenía pesadillas con que se encontraba en su antigua y húmeda habitación y que cada mañana tenía que soportar las malas caras de sus compañeros de colegio, con que se peleaba a diario con Greta, con que volvía a sufrir el constante maltrato psicológico por parte de todos, exceptuando unos chicos que ya dejaron el orfanato hacía años por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y con tener que soportar el nauseabundo olor de la comida servida allí.

Por suerte para Gill, vivir en Hogwarts le recordaba cada día que nunca más volvería a pisar aquella casa de acogida. Sin embargo, aún residía en ella el temor de tener que regresar algún día y por mucho que se esforzara en mitigarlo no desaparecía. Conseguía olvidarlo, quizá durante unos días, pero nunca durante el tiempo suficiente como para vivir completamente en paz. Pero, como era costumbre en Gillian, ocultaba sus verdaderos miedos y sentimientos negativos tras una amplia sonrisa. No le gustaba hablar de lo que había en su interior y lo último que quería era hacer que la gente a su alrededor se sintiera mal, y menos aún por su culpa.

Las vacaciones de verano en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería eran cuando menos inusuales, al menos para Gillian, cuya curiosidad era casi insaciable. Su rutina fue perturbada desde la despedida de sus amigos. Segundos después de ser sorprendida por el profesor Severus Snape en el embarcadero, tras desearles unas maravillosas vacaciones a sus amigos, se ejecutó el primer cambio.

—Acompáñeme al castillo— ordenó él.

La niña obedeció sin poner objeción alguna. Atravesaron el embarcadero y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el castillo.

—El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que la acompañara a su nueva habitación.

—¿Nueva habitación— preguntó ella sin esperarlo—? Y, ¿quién es usted? ¿Mi niñera? Siempre es usted quien se encarga de llevarme aquí y allí o de venir a buscarme esté donde esté...

Snape respiró hondo para evitar caer en las provocaciones de la chica y contestó:

—Éso parece— dijo siendo realista. Su respuesta causó una carcajada en Gill.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado...

—Sabiendo que es usted mi niñera— dijo fingiendo un tono arrepentido—, creo que debería disculparme con usted— a juzgar por la cara del profesor estaría pensando _"A ver con qué me sale ésta ahora"_—. Soy muy revoltosa y controlarme debe ser una tarea muy difícil. Le prometo que éste año me portaré bien y no me meteré en líos.

Snape levantó la ceja izquierda.

—Aún sabiendo que su comentario es sarcasmo puro, le contestaré: Si consigue hacer todo aquello el curso que viene, le pondré la nota máxima en pociones hasta que se gradúe.

—Bah... No merece la pena. Lo iba a hacer igualmente.

—Se cree realmente buena... Tenga cuidado, no vaya a vanagloriarse en exceso, señorita.

—Oh, sabe que nunca me vana-como-se-diga lo suficiente, profesor— dijo levantando las cejas.

Las conversaciones entre Severus Snape y Gillian Scott eran siempre un constante desafío, tanto para el uno como para la otra. Sin embargo, se lo tomaban con buen humor. Era el juego que tenían entre ellos. Su, poco usual, relación profesor-alumna estaba basada en lanzarse pullas sin descanso, era divertido e, incluso, agradable.

Snape la condujo a través del puente del viaducto, y por un momento Gillian recordó su primer día en Hogwarts; fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, sin embargo, sin saber el porqué (aún seguía sin saberlo) la cambiaron a Slytherin haciéndole atravesar aquella noche el mismo puente que atravesaba en aquel preciso instante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _"No se le ocurrirá mandarme de vuelta a las mazmorras y a Slytherin, ¿no? ¡Gillian, no pienses gilipolleces! Es verdad, es imposible"_.

—¿A dónde me lleva exactamente?

—Al ala este del primer piso.

—¡Oh! ¿Es ese pasillo que está lleno de ventanales que dan al patio de Transformaciones?— preguntó emocionada, siempre le gustó esa zona por ser muy luminosa.

—Ni que lo hubiera visto ya. Es exactamente allí. En uno de los despachos en desuso muy cerca de los aseos de las chicas. La profesora McGonagall sugirió que se alojara allí. Está bien comunicado y así la tendrá vigilada...

—Oh, es verdad. Su despacho está en el primer piso... Pero...

Snape la miró esperando la pregunta.

—¿Por qué la cambiamos de habitación?— se adelantó.

—Sabe leer la mente, ¿verdad?— la niña entrecerró sus pálidos ojos azules mientras decía aquello.

—Le molestaría, ¿cierto? La trasladamos por motivo del cierre de las salas comunes en vacaciones de verano.

—Aaah... ¿Y no podían, simplemente, no cerrar la Torre de Gryffindor?

Entraron en el vestíbulo del viaducto y subieron unas escaleras.

—No es sencillo encontrar a alguien que sustituya a la Dama Gorda en verano.

—¿Cómo?— Gillian alucinaba—. ¿La Dama Gorda se va de vacaciones? Ja, ja, ja, ja... Qué fuerte...

—No sólo ella. Muchos de los retratos aquí en Hogwarts, suelen quedar vacíos durante las vacaciones.

—No es que piense que no deban tener vacaciones. Simplemente no lo había pensado nunca. Es curioso— dijo mientras dejaban atrás un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban completamente cubiertas por tapices antiguos.

—Nunca se acostará sin haber aprendido algo nuevo, señorita.

Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo bien iluminado, gracias a los ventanales, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Snape la abrió con llave y entraron en una amplia habitación inundada de luz vespertina y polvo. Había muebles viejos perfectamente colocados pero infestados de telas de araña. La niña al ver tanta telaraña puso una cara de horror y su piel comenzó a adoptar un pálido color malva. Pero ver el polvo bailar en los rayos de sol que entraban por el gran ventanal, que casi ocupaba toda la pared izquierda según se entraba por la puerta, y el altísimo techo, la alivió.

—Es... es extrañamente bonito. Siempre y cuando ignoremos la posible plaga de arañas y el olor a cerrado— dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Como esperaba, Filch tendrá que encargarse de limpiarla.

Gillian salió al pasillo.

—Me pondré insoportable si permanezco ahí dentro durante mucho tiempo... Las arañas y yo no congeniamos. Por mucho que yo intente evitarlas ellas acuden a mi como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

El profesor Snape, pensativo, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—Debimos preverlo. Me temo que no podrá dormir aquí esta noche.

—¿Por qué? No me malinterprete, no es que quiera dormir ahí después de ver lo que hay, ya sabe, simple curiosidad— él puso una cara dando a entender que podría haberse ahorrado la última frase.

—Por el simple hecho de que no estará lista para esta noche.

—¿Qué pasa, con magia no se limpia en un tris?— preguntó confusa.

—Sí— dijo sin querer añadir más información.

Gill hizo un silencio analizando su _"Sí."_. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería el profesor.

—... Vale...— contestó al fin moviendo los ojos en varias direcciones.

—Hoy se cierran las salas comunes, de modo que puede dormir en la enfermería— dijo abriendo el paso hacia las dependencias de Filch.

—O en la biblioteca, total, no sería la primera vez ja, ja, ja.

—Ya puesta, ¿por qué no duerme en las mazmorras?

—¿En el aula de pociones— Snape dio a entender con su cara _"Mismamente"_—? Bueno, por poder pod-... Nah, no podría. Empezaría a hacer una poción, mi cerebro funciona así— se rió.

—Por éso se quedó dormida en la biblioteca.

—... E-exactamente. A la biblioteca se va a dormir de toda la vida...— dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Tras comunicarle al conserje Argus Filch que tendría que limpiar uno de los despachos en desuso del primer piso, separaron sus caminos.

Gillian en un principio no sabía qué hacer, quedaba poco tiempo para la cena y si se alejaba mucho del castillo llegaría tarde. Vagaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en algo, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, sólo le permitía divagar. Le asaltaban miles de pensamientos distintos a la vez. Sin embargo, a medida que subía a la torre de Astronomía, siguiendo a _Gato_,su cabeza se iba centrando en un mismo tema; Las preguntas que rodeaban su vida.

Quería con locura darle respuestas a sus preguntas, pero, por alguna razón, su cerebro bloqueaba temporalmente ese tema. Ella era consciente de aquel hecho, no era difícil darse cuenta de que rara vez se acordaba de que necesitaba saber sobre su familia, sobre cómo llegó a aquel orfanato, sobre lo que le ocurrió a su madre... Gillian pensaba que su cerebro actuaba de aquella forma porque quería evitarle sufrimiento. Pero hasta una niña de once años podía darse cuenta de que lo que su cabeza hacía no estaba bien.

—_"Es mejor saber y sufrir que sufrir por no saber"_— pensó mientras recogía a _Gato_ del suelo en lo alto de la torre.

Lo abrazó y se sentó al borde del altísimo abismo apoyando su espalda en una de las columnas. Realmente no había gran riesgo de caída, había barandillas a las que sujetarse. Observó el maravilloso paisaje que la rodeaba; altas montañas verdes plagadas de inmensos árboles, el brillante gran lago negro (que desde tanta altura no parecía muy negro), bandadas de aves (_"Probablemente sean _águilas" pensó Gill.) volando libremente muy por encima de donde ella se encontraba... Y todo aquello bañado en una cálida y espectacular luz que se asomaba entre las nubes. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, era realmente afortunada. Pensaba que era bastante egoísta por su parte martirizarse de la manera en que lo hacía, parecía buscar razones para ser infeliz, pero en realidad no había ninguna; sus amigos, a los que podía escribir siempre que quisiera, volverían en unos meses y, mientras, tenía la compañía de unos profesores que la valoraban... y, ¡qué coño! Tenía todo un fantástico castillo para ella sola. ¿Su vida estaba rodeada de misterios que la frustraban? Sí, pero no era razón suficiente para no apreciar lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al tema durante toda una hora entera, en aquel sitio de lo más inspirador. Entonces miró a _Gato_ a los ojos, unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda llenos de vida y en aquel instante algo cambió en su interior. Aprendió una valiosa lección, o al menos parte de ella. Pasó de vivir fingiendo ver el lado bueno de las cosas a vivir viéndolo de verdad.

Llegó la hora de bajar a cenar y Gillian, que estaba enseñando a _Gato_ cómo bailar Break-Dance (no lo hacía nada mal, por cierto), recogió al felino y casi voló al Gran Comedor. Una vez hubo llegado y soltado al gato, se encontró con una única mesa en el centro del comedor, allí sentados estaban el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall que charlaban alegremente sobre el final del curso.

—Ah, Gillian— dijo Dumbledore al verla en el umbral de la enorme puerta del comedor—. Ven, siéntate. Charlemos mientras esperamos a los demás.

Gill obedeció. Estaba cortada, nunca había cenado en la misma mesa que los profesores, exceptuando al profesor Snape. Tampoco tenía mucha confianza con el director, sin embargo afrontó la situación con madurez, al fin y al cabo le tocaría vivir esa misma situación cada día el resto de las vacaciones.

—Buenas noches— saludó.

—¿El profesor Snape te ha enseñado ya tu nueva habitación?— preguntó el director.

—Sí. Es muy bonita— sonrió mirando a McGonagall—. Pero está sucia y el profesor Snape dice que no estará lista para hoy...— Gillian recordó el _"Sí."_ seco del profesor, seguía sin saber a qué vino aquello.

—Oh, sí... Con todo el embrollo de los últimos días olvidé ese pequeño detalle— se excusó Dumbledore refiriéndose al enfrentamiento de Harry con Voldemort—. Pero no te preocupes, estará lista para mañana.

Poco a poco, todo el personal de Hogwarts, excepto Filch y la profesora Trelawney, que prefería cenar en su torre, se fue sentando a la mesa. El último en llegar fue Snape, quien trajo el frasco de vino de ortigas que le regaló Gill. Cenaron muy a gusto charlando de mil temas distintos pero sin dejar de ser interesantes. Hacia el final de la cena, cuando la gente empezaba a levantarse, después de probar un poco del vino, Dumbledore le comunicó a Gillian que los únicos que se quedarían en el castillo serían: él mismo, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, Hagrid, la profesora Trelawney, Madame Pomfrey y Argus Filch, y que probablemente casi cada uno se ausentaría durante un tiempecillo para tomar el aire.

Fue algo incómodo pero a pesar de aquello se lo pasó bien, hasta se rió. Cuando sólo quedaron el profesor Snape y ella...

—¿Podría servirme un poco de ese vino— preguntó ella acercándole la copa—? Me gustaría saborearlo después de todo lo que hice por él.

Snape desvió los ojos y le sirvió un poco del vino.

—Luego no vaya diciendo por ahí que contribuyo a su adicción al alcohol...

—Pues lo está haciendo— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos acercándose la copa.

—No se equivoque. Este vino no contiene ni una gota de alcohol.

—Ja, ja, ja... Vale, mejor...

Después de un rato en silencio, Gillian arrancó con un buen tema de conversación.

—Su acertijo estuvo muy bien— el profesor levantó la vista de su copa para mirarla un segundo y desviar la mirada de nuevo—. Cuando leí la primera línea palidecí, no quise que Harry lo supiera, pero después de leerlo entero y analizarlo un poquito pude sonreír porque lo había pillado— rió.

—¿Cuál fue la pista más evidente?

—Ninguna realmente. La tercera era la mejor para empezar pero sólo con ayuda de la cuarta podías descubrir que una de las dos era vino de ortigas— dijo levantando la copa—. Exactamente el que estamos tomando ahora.

Siguieron charlando un poco, Gillian tan simpática como él frío y sarcástico. Hasta que a ella le dio por valorar el curso:

—Ha sido un buen año: he tenido unas asignaturas que jamás habría imaginado, he comido como nunca, no me he tirado de los pelos con nadie, aunque estuve a punto, me han castigado sólo dos veces, he encontrado buenos amigos, he aprendido muchísimas cosas, hemos castigado a un malo y hemos pasado de curso. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Oh! Y hemos tenido unos fantásticos profesores... bueno menos uno— Gillian miró pícara a Snape—... el profesor de pociones no era muy bueno, deberían cambiarlo ja, ja, ja...

El profesor Snape sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Muy graciosa, señorita.

—Bah, si ya sabe que lo digo con cariño.

Se hizo un silencio en el que se dedicaron a saborear el vino y a pensar cada uno en lo suyo. Gillian de pronto recordó el tema de su familia y esta vez, únicamente para saciar su curiosidad, decidió preguntar.

—¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrar información sobre mi familia?— _"sé perfectamente que no me responderá si le hago una pregunta directa"_.

El profesor se puso un poco tenso con la pregunta y parecía estar pensando bien qué contestar.

—... Hmm... El profesor Dumbledore sabe más que yo sobre este tipo de temas. No obstante, un buen comienzo sería mirar en el Ministerio de Magia. En el Censo de la Población Mágica.

—En el ministerio...

—Es hora de acostarse. Suba a la enfermería, tendrá una cama preparada y a su lado sus pertenencias.

El profesor se marchó sin decir nada más, entonces Gillian un poco extrañada dejó el Gran Comedor atrás también y se dirigió al cuarto piso. Allí encontró todas sus cosas perfectamente colocadas y con la cama lista para meterse dentro a soñar. Antes de irse a dormir, buscó en el interior de su baúl el cuaderno donde escribía sus visiones. _"Aquí está"_— dijo al encontrarlo debajo del libro de Transformaciones. Lo dejó sobre la mesita, ya que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, y se acostó después de ponerse el pijama en el baño.

Dejando a un lado que el colchón de la enfermería era peor que el suyo en Gryffindor, tuvo una noche en paz. Durmió del tirón, sin preocupaciones ni visiones en su mente para atormentarla.

A la mañana siguiente Madame Pomfrey tuvo que despertar a Gillian porque se había quedado dormida y estaba a punto de perderse el desayuno. Se levantó dando un brinco sobresaltando a _Gato_, que dormía a los pies de la cama. Corrió al Gran Comedor sin siquiera haberse cambiado de ropa. Allí se encontró de nuevo al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall compartiendo un té matutino. Los demás profesores ya habían desayunado y, la mayoría, partido hacia sus casas.

—Si ya ha terminado— decía la profesora McGonagall—, la llevaré a ver su habitación. Está completamente limpia y libre de arañas para su tranquilidad. Su baúl ya está allí aguardándola— Gillian asintió y siguió a la profesora hasta el ala este del primer piso.

De camino al despacho se encontraron con Nick casi decapitado que las saludó muy cortésmente y quién quiso acompañarlas hasta su destino.

—Gracias por acompañarnos Sir Nicholas. ¿Quiere quedarse a ver la nueva habitación?— le preguntó la profesora.

—Será un placer.

La puerta se abrió, Nick la atravesó antes, y Gillian pudo comprobar que ya no había ni rastro de telas de araña ni polvo para hacer estornudar a un gigante, ni aquel olor a cerrado. Ahora se veía bien el color beige de la piedra de las paredes a juego con el suelo que también parecía haberse aclarado. Los muebles antiguos del día anterior parecían haber rejuvenecido; la cama, frente a la puerta, era bastante grande y también había un escritorio (con su silla), a la izquierda de la puerta, a juego. Una gran lámpara de velas colgaba del altísimo techo y estaba impoluta y apagada. Sus cosas estaban al pie de la cama y ella pensó que seguramente se volvería a encontrar el cuaderno debajo del libro de Transformaciones.

Gill corrió a acercarse al grandísimo ventanal, el cual dejaba entrar muchísima luz, y se apoyó en el espacioso alfeizar para admirar las vistas.

—Es muy acogedora— opinó Nick.

—Sí— sonrió la chica.

—Me alegro de que le guste su nueva habitación. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que, si quería, podía hacer cualquier modificación en ella, ya que es suya. Siempre y cuando, dichas modificaciones estén dentro de las normas de la escuela, claro— la niña se rió.

_"Ya que es suya"_, aquellas palabras le gustaron.

—Muchas gracias por todo, profesora.

McGonagall y Nick abandonaron el despacho para dejarla a su aire. Abrió la ventana, era tan grande que sin necesidad de agacharse demasiado podría cruzar el umbral, y pudiera ser que algún día lo hiciera pero con una escoba al otro, lado no un abismo de cuarenta metros.

Hacía un día soleado como para ir a la playa, y lo que más le apetecía hacer era meterse en el agua o correr por el campo. No se permitió privarse de aquello y se bañó en el lago y se secó su larguísimo pelo castaño corriendo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para hacerle una visita. Él la invitó a un té y a un trozo de bizcocho de calabaza que, para venir de Hagrid, no estaba mal. Charlaron sobre las calabazas del huerto de éste, que al parecer sufrían algún tipo de plaga, sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione y tuvo que consolarlo cuando salió el tema de _Norberto_, pero fue un rato muy agradable.

Durante la tarde escribió sus primeras cartas a todos sus amigos para contarles las pocas novedades de su vida y lo del extraño _"Sí."_ de Snape, entre otras palabras de cariño. Y, ahora que podía, firmó cada una con una calve de Sol. Fue a la lechucería y le pidió a cuatro lechuzas, que parecían fuertes y saludables, que llevaran sus cartas. La de color marrón se encargaría de llevar dos cartas, una para Ron, y otra para Fred y George.

Durante la cena; eran aún menos sentados a la mesa pero la conversación seguía siendo buena además de instructiva. Gillian siempre aprendía algo escuchando a sus profesores, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con sus asignaturas.

Lo malo de aquel día fue tener que dormir en su nueva cama. En un principio bien. Pero a diferencia del día anterior no estaba ni la mitad de tranquila: las sábanas, a pesar de ser muy suaves y fresquitas para el calor que hacía, le hacían cosquillas, escuchaba al viento rugir fuertemente y sentía que estaba rodeada de arañas y cuanto más pensaba en aquello último más se convencía de ello. No pudo aguantarlo, se emparanoió demasiado y no tuvo otro remedio que salir de allí y dormir de nuevo en la enfermería.

Así pues, los días fueron pasando lentamente y no sólo durmió un par de noches en la enfermería, lo suyo le costó dormir en la cama nueva. Hacía muchas cosas cada día pero casi siempre a solas, sentía un pequeño vacío en su interior, pero no olvidó lo que aprendió las primeras horas sin sus amigos. Además, mantener una relación epistolar no estaba tan mal, al menos con Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred y George. Por alguna razón Harry no contestaba ninguna de sus cartas, sin embargo ella no cesaba en escribirle alguna de vez en cuando.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el final del curso y ya había tenido unas cuantas visiones, no reconoció ninguna de las que vio, la mayoría eran muy desagradables y quiso olvidarlas nada más verlas. Sin embargo, en una de ellas salía ella; debía ser pocos años después, Gillian se veía a sí misma algo más alta y mayor, estaba en Hogwarts hablando con una chica rubia muy guapa y bastante más alta que ella. La chica parecía fascinada con el guardapelo de Gill pero no consiguió saber el por qué exactamente. _"Es muy bonito, seguramente le gustara"_— pensó observándolo sentada en el alfeizar del gran ventanal de su habitación. Le dio la vuelta y escrutó la parte trasera del colgante. Pudo ver un bosque de plata encerrado en un óvalo de símbolos que desconocía completamente, _"Será sólo parte del diseño... Bueno, quizá sea una especie de idioma antiguo... Nah seguro que son sólo dibujitos"._

Gillian tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y habiéndose dado cuenta de aquello quiso restarle importancia a su última visión y centrarse en su objetivo de visitar el Ministerio de Magia en un futuro próximo. Seguramente lo dejaría para después de su cumpleaños, quedaban únicamente cuatro días para cumplir doce años... Nunca le gustó su cumpleaños, siempre había vivido situaciones desagradables o inexistentes los dieciocho de julio. Ahora que estaba en Hogwarts se preguntaba cómo sería vivir uno rodeada de magia, la idea la excitaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Se acabó por hoy. Espero que no haberos dejado con ganas de más, aunque sería completamente comprensible xD<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poco ja, ja, ja. No tengáis miedo de comentar lo que queráis, os lo agradeceré mucho. Y en breve volveré con el segundo capítulo.

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer :D


	2. ¿Esperar?

**¿Esperar?**

—Qué bonita está la luna, ¿verdad, _Gato_?— dijo Gillian sentada en el alfeizar del ventanal de su habitación con _Gato_ en su regazo contemplando la luna maravillada—. Es increíble lo mucho que brilla esta noche... Hasta las copas de los pinos del bosque prohibido brillan ja, ja, ja...— la niña suspiró al pensar en que hablaba con un gato y no con alguien que le contestara.

Se quedó embobada mirando el bosque. Desde que llegó al castillo se sintió muy atraída por él, pero al estar prohibida la entrada se mantuvo siempre al margen. Aunque vagabundear por las noches tampoco estaba permitido y solía hacerlo... Gillian supuso que lo ocurrido con Voldemort durante el castigo allí la echaba un poco para atrás, pero aún quería entrar de nuevo e investigarlo. El bosque la llamaba.

—No me quiero meter en líos adentrándome en el bosque— le contaba al gato—... Pero tengo unas ganas...

La chica se llevó el pulgar de la mano derecha a la boca y empezó a morderse la uña contemplando su habitación bien iluminada por la luz de la luna. _Gato_ maulló.

—Debería meterme en la cama, ¿no? Eres un puñetero— dijo bajando del alfeizar y yendo hasta el lado derecho de la cama—. Que conste que no me acuesto porque me lo hayas dicho tú... Lo hago porque estoy cansada.

_Gato_ maulló de nuevo al tiempo que ella se tumbaba.

—¡Ooh!— exclamó indignada en un tono no demasiado alto, incorporándose—. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de mentir? Venga a tu cama, y no quiero oír más mentiras saliendo de tu boca— bromeó lo más seria posible—. Y nada de salir por las noches de paseo por el castillo, o lo que sea que hagas... Espero que no estés liado con la _Señora Norris_...

El gato se fue a su cama dando por finalizada la _"conversación"_.

...

_"¡Hola, Gill!_

_… ¿Por qué he empezado a escribirte una carta? Espera un poco que pienso... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Acaban de pasar Fred y George y me han preguntado si te estaba escribiendo y me han hecho recordar ja, ja, ja..._

_Pues éso, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que la tarta esté de muerte y... no te fíes mucho del regalo de Fred y George... me ha parecido ver que tramaban algo._

_Por aquí todo sigue normal, bueno no, Ginny no deja de hablar de Harry y eso me recuerda que aún no me ha contestado a ninguna de mis cartas, supongo que esos muggles no le dejarán... Percy sigue igual de estirado que siempre, aunque como Fred y George le hacen enfadar constantemente, casi siempre está de un humor de perros. En cuanto a mi, en lo que llevamos de vacaciones, ¡he conseguido a Agripa tres veces!, ¡tres veces! Es indignante... En fin, espero que te guste mi regalo, no es mucho, pero a mi me encantan._

_P.D: Mis padres me han dicho que te felicite de su parte._

_Ron"_

Gillian, quién recientemente se había levantado enérgica, y con unos pelos de loca, la mañana de su cumpleaños, dejó la carta de su amigo a un lado cerca de su almohada y abrió el paquete que le había mandado. Ron le había regalado un paquete de Grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, un clásico que nunca fallaba. A la chica le encantaban, aunque siempre las probaba con cierto temor a tomar una con un sabor muy desagradable.

—Gracias, Ron— dijo sonriendo y cogiendo una grajea verde con una pinta extraña—. A ver a qué sabe ésto— al probarla, sus ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas—... ¡Césped! Argh... Ya es mala suerte— y como pudo se deshizo de aquella grajea.

Gill estiró el brazo para alcanzar otro paquete. Antes de destapar su regalo abrió el sobre que contenía la carta:

_"Querida Gillian:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien. Un cumpleaños en Hogwarts debe ser inolvidable. Espero haber acertado con el regalo, creo recordar que lo necesitabas. Sabes que suelo ser más práctica que otra cosa, pero es que son tan bonitos que no pude resistirme._

_Nosotros estamos pasando unas vacaciones estupendas, por suerte está haciendo muy buen tiempo y podemos ir a la playa a menudo._

_¿Cómo estás de lo tuyo? ¿Mejor? La primera siempre pilla por sorpresa. Pasa un feliz día._

_Un beso._

_Hermione"_

—Sí... por suerte estoy mejor.

Durante los días pasados Gillian sufrió un cambio de niña a mujer que la pilló realmente desprevenida. Por suerte tenía a alguien con quién hablarlo, Hermione, quién al ser casi un año entero mayor que ella ya sabía de qué iba el tema. Gracias a su apoyo se le hacía más llevadero.

—Vamos a ver qué nos ha traído...

La chica retiró el papel y se encontró con una caja de madera oscura barnizada que contenía frascos para sus pociones. No eran frascos normales y corrientes como los que usaban en clase, no eran cuadrados, ni rectangulares, ni siquiera eran del todo esféricos, sino que sus formas eran curiosas y bellas. Uno parecía un reloj de arena, otro era una gota de agua, de entre los más pequeños había uno en forma de corazón, y otro curioso que era como una jarra de cerveza. En total tenía unos diez preciosos frascos nuevos y estaba encantada.

—... ¿Por qué hace que deje de odiarla a veces...? ¿Y hay cosas de éstas y yo me las estoy perdiendo? Necesito ir al Callejón Diagon urgentemente...

_Gato_ maulló y la niña le acarició la cabecita, acto seguido cogió el siguiente regalo.

_"Buenos días, Gill:_

_Espero que la carta llegue a tus manos por la mañana, sino quedaré como un idiota ja, ja, ja._

_Me encantaría darte el regalo de cumpleaños en persona, pero nos iremos de viaje en breve, eso limita aún más mis posibilidades. ¿Sabes? Iremos a esquiar a Suiza, es realmente emocionante. Bueno ya te contaré con más detalle cuando nos volvamos a ver."_

—Uy... Qué raro me parece que vaya a practicar un deporte tan _muggle_...

_"P.D: ¿Cómo supiste que me haría daño jugando al quidditch?_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Gillian suspiró profundamente. Había olvidado por completo que aún le faltaba hablarle sobre su peculiaridad. Pensando en cómo contárselo, recordó también que en ningún momento le mencionó que había vivido toda su vida con _muggles_ y que su procedencia era cuando menos dudosa. Tampoco es que él le hubiera insistido anteriormente. En sí, no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en ella. La mayor parte de las veces hablaba de sí mismo o sobre temas que lo rodeaban y/o beneficiaban. Rara vez el tema principal trataba sobre ella o sus inquietudes.

Era extraño y contradictorio que ambos sintieran ese "apego" el uno por el otro; no tenían apenas cosas en común, sus carácteres deberían chocar... Sin embargo, no era así. Tal era su miedo a enemistarse con alguien que en realidad fingía ignorar aquella evidencia.

Draco le había regalado más chucherías, aquella noche se daría un atracón sin duda. Los gemelos Weasley no le escribieron carta, le enviaron un pequeño paquete que tenía una tarjeta que decía así: _"Feliz cumpleaños. Y para que no te olvides de que estamos ahí..."_. Gillian arrancó el papel del paquetito. Eran unos bombones explosivos. Desde luego el dulce les hacía justicia, pero la advertencia de Ron hizo que los dejara a un lado para comprobar más tarde si le causarían algún efecto "gracioso". Tal vez le diera uno a _Gato_ si se ponía tan respondón como la noche anterior.

Los bombones parecieron atraer la atención de _Gato_, que no dudó un segundo en ir a olisquear la caja pisando todas las cartas de camino. Al pasar le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta de Fred y George, había otro mensaje: _"... Busca en el quinto piso"_.

—No puede ser— exclamó la chica al terminar de leerlo—. Ya decía yo que el mensaje parecía incompleto... Desde luego, con "misiones" como ésta ¿cómo olvidar que están siempre ahí? Ni en vacaciones me dejan descansar— fingió indignación—. No sé si estoy muy segura de si eres buen o mal gato, _Gato_...

Gillian aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de tener noticias de Harry, llevaban mucho sin hablar. Revolvió entre las cartas recibidas y ya leídas y no encontró nada más. _"En parte lo esperaba"_— pensó al no ver nada más que la colcha que cubría su cama.

Se acercó al ventanal para echarle un vistazo a los terrenos y al cielo. El día estaba nublado, no obstante, no parecía hacer frío. La chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid no echaba humo, era una buena señal del calor que debía hacer fuera del castillo.

Gill se adecentó y bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor como cada mañana. Esta vez al entrar la roció una lluvia de colores, los profesores no habían perdido el tiempo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gillian!— gritó Hagrid nada más verla entrar por las grandes puertas.

—Muchas gracias— tan pronto acabó la frase, recibió una _"palmadita"_ en la espalda que la hizo tambalearse.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía fuera de lugar. Cuando Hagrid se quitó de en medio y el confeti caído al suelo pudo ver que, sin contar con ella, sólo había cuatro personas en el comedor; el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y el profesor Snape.

—Felicidades, señorita Scott— comenzó la profesora McGonagall cuando la chica se acercó a la mesa—. Espero que tener un año más le haga un poco más sabia— dijo con cara de _"A ver si dejas de meterte en líos"_.

Gill tenía claro que teniendo un año más sería más sabia, pero también tenía claro que los líos no habían acabado unas semanas atrás... Aquello era algo impensable, si ella no se metía en ellos los líos se encargarían personalmente de rodearla. De modo que, para evitar una conversación embarazosa o cualquier reacción negativa al dar su respuesta decidió ocultar su maliciosa mirada con una sonrisa dulce y dar las gracias.

El profesor Dumbledore, quién parecía muy feliz aquella mañana, la felicitó también al tanto que ella se sentaba para desayunar. Le preguntó por sus regalos y por sus amigos, a diferencia del profesor Snape, que se dedicó, de vez en cuando, a levantar la mirada de El Diario del Profeta y a beber su café. _"Buenos días y gracias por la felicitación profesor, yo también me alegro de verle... Capullo... ¡Por amor del cielo! Si toma café en vez de té, éste hombre está mal... Ésto me hace querer averiguar el día de su cumpleaños, hacérselo saber y luego no felicitarlo..."_— pensó Gillian, que no podía evitar que la ignorancia por parte de su profesor de Pociones la afectara, no obstante, tampoco pudo evitar reír por lo bajo a causa de la gracia que le provocaron sus propios pensamientos.

Después del desayuno, los profesores empezaron a dispersarse, además de Hagrid que tenía que seguir poniendo orden en el huerto de calabazas. De modo que Gill, con la tarjeta de Fred y George en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de punto, decidió poner fin a su misión encontrando lo que sea que le pedían.

—_"Quinto piso..."_— pensaba mientras subía las traicioneras escaleras de mármol—._ "No recuerdo haber mirado nunca allí... Espero que no sea tan difícil como el primero que tuve que encontrar. Aquella vez tenía a Harry y a Ron... Puede que esté muy escondido... Pero bueno, tengo mucho tiempo para buscar, ¡será por días!"._

La niña cruzó la puerta del quinto piso y antes de ponerse a buscar como una loca, se dio una vuelta de reconocimiento por todo el corredor. Pasó por delante del aula de Música, de la de Arte, de la de Estudios _Muggles_, mirando en todas direcciones pero sin ver nada relevante. De vuelta al comienzo del pasillo, vio la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y el aula dónde se reunían los alumnos para intercambiar cromos de brujas y magos famosos.

—_"¡Agh! Si al menos especificaran un poco... Además, ¿qué puede resultarme interesante en el quinto piso? No creo que vaya a estudiar ninguna de las materias que se dan por aquí, a menos que sean obligatorias, claro..."_— Gillian se sentó en un banco y miró hacia el techo—. "_Uf, no sé si hoy estoy para ésto"._

Se dio por vencida casi sin intentarlo, no estaba de humor y estaba decida a pedir una pista a los gemelos pelirrojos. Llegó a su habitación y comenzó una carta dirigida a ellos:

_"Queridos Fred y George..._

_¿Cómo se os ocurre mandarme buscar de nuevo? Creí que éso me lo pedisteis como una especie de "iniciación". Bueno... He mirado ya, no todo lo que podría porque me he rendido, y no he visto nada extraño. Si fuerais tan amables de darme alguna especie de pista... Yo... bueno os lo agradecería._

_Espero que estéis pasando un verano genial, y mucha suerte con vuestros nuevos experimentos._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte"_

Y la terminó con una clave de sol, tal y como hizo en sus últimas cartas. _"Ahora debería escribir cartas a Draco, Ron y Hermione..."_. Cogió otro trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir la siguiente carta, y así hasta terminar. Algunos habrían pensado que pasarse la mañana de un cumpleaños escribiendo cartas resultaría aburrido, pero Gillian se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se sentía en el quinto piso unos minutos antes. Estaba con sus amigos, o eso le gustaba pensar.

Justo antes de la hora de comer, fue a la lechucería y eligió tres lechuzas al azar para que llevara su correspondencia.

Atravesando el camino hacia el castillo una planta que crecía a la sombra de un gran árbol atrajo su atención. Se acercó y agachó para verla mejor. Medía como un metro, tenía flores acampanadas de color violeta y le habían crecido unos frutos negros parecidos a las cerezas. Inmediatamente notificó que la planta desprendía mal olor, pero ignorándolo, Gillian arrancó una de esas bayas y la examinó; separó un cacho y en seguida sus dedos comenzaron a teñirse de violeta con su jugo. En un arrebato poco inteligente por su parte, se llevó ese pequeño trozo a la boca con el objetivo de saborearlo. Casi no sabía a nada, era un poco dulce, pero no quiso comer más. _"Si me viera la profesora Sprout, seguramente se horrorizaría... Hasta yo sé que no debería probar algo que podría intoxicarme o envenenarme... Y aún así... ja, ja, ja..."_. Gill partió la baya y estrujó una de las mitades... No fue una de sus mejores ideas...

Dejó la planta atrás, después de tirar lo que quedaba de la baya y pensando en que volvería a por ella para investigarla se dirigió a tomar la comida, pero antes intentó quitarse el color violeta de sus manos. Fue en vano, no pudo.

Frente a Gillian había una tarta decorada con doce velas encendidas pero deseosas de ser apagadas. Poco quedaba para el anochecer, ya habían cenado y no sabía qué deseo pedir. Sería el primero que pidiera en muchos años, y debía ser bueno. La chica miraba a ambos lados donde sus profesores aguardaban expectantes y deseosos de aplaudir. _"¿Qué deseo? Deseo... Hmm... ¿Deseo que los bichos dejen de darme miedo?… No es bueno pero ni de coña... Ay, joder, ¡piensa!_— se estrujó el cerebro—._ Deseo... ir al Ministerio de Magia y encontrar información interesante"_. Gillian sopló las velas al fin y Hagrid comenzó a aplaudir con energía.

Tal y como quiso Ron, la tarta estaba muy buena y la conversación fue amena.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al ajedrez mágico, Gillian?— preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

—Sí... alguna vez— dijo recordando sus derrotas contra Ron.

—Me alegro— dijo al tiempo que hacía aparecer un tablero con sus piezas—. Quiero hablarte de algo y qué mejor que jugando una partida.

La niña se quedó muda, no se le ocurría qué podía ser aquello que quería comentarle. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si querían mandarla de vuelta al orfanato en vacaciones? No podría soportarlo.

Comenzaron la partida, pero a ninguno se le veía con muchas ganas de ganar, estaba claro que era un mero pasatiempo, quizá hasta una distracción, para lo que tenía que decirle.

—El profesor Snape— quién ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor— me ha comentado que quieres saber más sobre tu familia.

—Cierto... _"¡Uf, Sí! No tiene nada que ver con el orfanato."_. Me hago muchas preguntas y a veces es muy frustrante no saber la respuesta.

—Es comprensible. Seguramente te preguntarás qué debió pasar para que acabaras en un orfanato...

—Exactamente— lo interrumpió al tiempo que movía uno de sus peones—. A veces pienso que es un poco difícil que absolutamente todos los miembros de mi familia estuvieran muertos o incapacitados para acogerme al nacer... Que tampoco sé si es así, sólo pienso en lo que pudo pasar...

—Veo que le has estado dando vueltas y que estás un poco mosqueada. ¿Nunca te has planteado que quizá sea mejor vivir en la ignorancia mientras eres joven?— Gill lo miró desconcertada—. No quiero que me malinterpretes. Tienes doce años y puedes disfrutar de la juventud o frustrarte como dices. Créeme, no siempre es bueno saber la verdad.

—Pero..._"Nadie te llevará al Ministerio, Gillian..."_— pensó.

—Seguramente no entenderás porqué te estoy intentando disuadir para que dejes de pensar en ello. De hecho puede que hasta te estés enfadando conmigo, ¿me equivoco?

—... No, no se equivoca.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no hay ninguna necesidad de adelantar los acontecimientos. Llegará el momento en el que descubras cosas, que no te quepa duda. Desde luego, yo lo encuentro mucho más excitante comparado con martirizarse día a día sin progreso...

—Pero... Profesor... ¿Cómo se supone que se hace éso? Mi curiosidad es muy caprichosa, ¿sabe?

Dumbledore rió.

—Con paciencia—sentenció—. ¿Realmente es tan importante para ti (piénsalo bien) saber qué les pasó a tus familiares?

Estuvo a punto de contestar _"¡Claro que sí!"_, pero decidió profundizarlo más.

—Piénsalo bien, ¿acaso éso influye en lo que puedas hacer ahora y en adelante?

—... No, porque yo soy dueña de mis actos, pero aún así...

—Te he visto preocupada más de una vez. Preocupada sin razón alguna en realidad. Sólo intento hacerte comprender que no tienes una necesidad real. Intento hacerte comprender que dejando esos pensamientos atrás lograrías ser más feliz día a día. Viviendo el momento.

El profesor tenía razón. Pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que él estuviera desencaminándola por una extraña razón o porque realmente se preocupaba por su salud mental. Todo podía ser posible, pero Gillian se decantó por la primera. _"Dumbledore sabe algo... El profesor Snape sabe algo también... ¡Seguro! Y me lo ocultan porque... porque les divierte, claramente..."_.

—Disculpe, pero... ¿Por qué no me dice directamente que no piensa decirme la verdad, señor?

—Pensé que quedaría más bonito— Gill rió levemente—. Me has pillado. Seguramente pensarás que te oculto lo que sé, por tu seguridad o porque quizás eres demasiado joven o por cualquier excusa que se te ocurra... Y en realidad es más o menos así. Simplemente, no es el momento, de hecho, hasta tú te darás cuenta de que no era el momento. No aún. Con el tiempo lo descubrirás por ti misma. Como ya he dicho con anterioridad: ¿No es más excitante aventurarse en un viaje como éste a que te lo estropeen contándotelo todo?

Gillian frunció el ceño, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Sé que piensas que tienes todo el derecho a saber. Y es cierto. No obstante, no sería lo mejor. Sé que tardarás en olvidar tu enfado, el mismo que no te deja ver que lo que te propongo es lo más adecuado. Quiero que no pienses demasiado en este tema y te dediques a vivir tu vida... ¡Vaya! Hemos quedado en tablas— dijo mirando el tablero—. ¿Cómo nos las hemos ingeniado para llegar aquí?

Estaba baja de moral. El profesor Dumbledore era un hombre muy sabio, si él decía que no era el momento, lo más probable es que no fuera el momento. Pero aquello no quitaba que estuviera enfadada y que le costara pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus derechos y su insaciable curiosidad.

Aquella noche no durmió muy bien pensando en que, según lo que les contó Harry al salir de la enfermería, Dumbledore les dijo a ambos, tanto a Gill como a Harry, que no era el momento de descubrir el misterio que los rodeaba a cada uno por separado. Era interesante que coincidieran en ello. Los días siguientes no pudo concentrarse en nada por su enfado y por aquel devanamiento de sesos; _"¿Esperar? ¿Por qué esperar?"_. Aunque ella no lo supiera, el profesor Dumbledore le había hecho el mejor regalo por aquel cumpleaños.

Las semanas siguientes, en las cuales faltó la profesora McGonagall porque quiso sus merecidas vacaciones, Gillian medio enterró su enfado y se aficionó a la herbología. Quizá no exactamente a la que estudiaban en el colegio pero sí a algo parecido.

Cada mañana se levantaba temprano y pasaba por los invernaderos para recoger material que le sería útil. Tales como una pala pequeña, unos guantes, un cuchillo, unos tarros, una pequeña cesta... Y se marchaba a los terrenos del castillo en busca de plantas tan interesantes como la Belladona que se encontró el día de su cumpleaños. Aquel día, si le hubiera dado por comer más de lo debido podría haberse envenenado con la tontería de probar sus frutos. Obviamente, antes de empezar con la recolección, se informó en un utilísimo libro de la biblioteca. Aquel libro la ayudaba a identificar plantas con facilidad, le daba consejos sobre cómo y cuándo recolectar sus hojas y demases, y también le informaba de si eran venenosas entre otros útiles apuntes.

No hace falta mencionar que su afición a la recolección creció considerablemente cuando supo que en los alrededores del castillo crecían cierto tipo de plantas que usaban para preparar las pociones. Se ahorraría muchos galeones de oro consiguiendo esos ingredientes por sí misma.

Sus mejores amigos en aquel momento, eran su libro de pociones y aquél de la biblioteca. El libro de texto de herbología le habría sido útil también, pero no estaba tan completo como el que encontró en lo alto de una estantería.

—¿Qué haces?

Gillian, que estaba arrodillada frente a lo que el libro identificó como Centinodia, miró hacia arriba para ver a Hagrid, quién le tapaba el sol.

—Hola, Hagrid— dijo sonriendo—. Estoy abasteciéndome para hacer pociones.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pero... ¿No sería más fácil comprar lo que necesites?

—Sí... es cierto, pero así me entretengo y practico para herbología.

—Pues si necesitas que te ayude a encontrar una planta en particular avísame, me conozco estos terrenos como la palma de mi mano. Si quieres puedo indicarte en un momento dónde conseguirías las plantas más raras de por aquí.

—Oh, suena genial— dijo y sonrió de nuevo.

Se levantó y comprobó que sus vaqueros estaban tan manchados de hierba y tierra como los días anteriores. Cogió los materiales y las plantas recogidas y se dejó guiar por el guardabosques.

Fue un paseo muy agradable. Hagrid le señalizó los lugares donde se escondían los bichos y plantas más usados. También la informó sobre las propiedades de ciertas plantas que desconocía, aquello la ayudaría para hacer sus propias pociones, desde luego. También le dijo que si se adentraba un poco en los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido, encontraría ingredientes de lo más interesante. Pero que no la pillara nadie ahí dentro, claro. Aquello sembró en Gill una idea muy emocionante, estaba deseando aventurarse allí dentro.

Finalmente, después de aquella caminata tan larga, Hagrid la invitó a tomar el té en su cabaña. Siguieron charlando animadamente sobre plantas e insectos y criaturas que apasionaban a Hagrid, hasta que de algún modo salió la conversación que mantuvo Dumbledore con ella hacía poco más de dos semanas.

—... Dice que no es el momento, que tengo que esperar... Y que de algún modo se lo agradeceré...— decía ella desanimada.

—Si Dumbledore, opina que es lo mejor, es que lo es. De verdad, Gillian, deberías seguir su consejo y dejar de preocuparte tanto...

—Hay días en los que pienso que es un buen consejo... Pero luego hay otros días en los que estoy insoportable y pienso cosas muy negativas...

—Lo que necesitas es mantener tu mente ocupada. Verás cómo en breve, cuando vuelvan Harry y compañía y comiencen de nuevo las clases, te sentirás mejor.

Tras un eterno minuto de silencio:

—Gracias, Hagrid. Por todo lo de esta tarde, eres un sol— dijo sonriendo.

—Je, je, je... No es para tanto— dijo un poco colorado.

De vuelta al castillo y camino a su habitación, se encontró al profesor Snape saliendo del vestíbulo del viaducto. Gillian estaba convencida de que no la saludaría pero se equivocó.

—Señorita...— dijo sin detenerse.

—Profesor...

La niña se detuvo unos segundos después y gritó:

—¡Profesor!— anduvo rápido hasta él—. Espere un segundo.

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo? Será mejor que se dé un baño...— dijo preparándose para seguir su camino.

—He estado recogiendo ingredientes para hacer pociones...

—¿Qué quiere? Tengo prisa.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?— el profesor no pareció esperarse la pregunta.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—¿Éso qué importa? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Tan mal le sentó que no la felicitara?

—Sí, y pensaba vengarme por ello... Pero ahora ya es mera curiosidad.

—Pues dígale a su curiosidad que se relaje— dijo poniéndose en camino de nuevo.

Gill observó unos segundos su marcha y entonces exclamó:

—¡Oh, venga ya!

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado mucho, siento que fuera tan corto como el primero y siento también haberme retrasado tanto. Me tocaba que escribir el capítulo de Halloween y no fue muy fácil "darle mi toque" (pero ha quedado genial). No tardaré tanto con el próximo, lo prometo.<p>

Muchas gracias a **Sara** y **TheDarckAngel** por vuestros comentarios. (No sabía que la costumbre de responder reviews fuera en el propio fic, pero ahora que lo sé responderé por aquí también :3).

Gracias a todos por leer, me encantará leer vuestras reviews aunque sean cortitas y pronto volveré con el interesantísimo (y más largo) tercer capítulo :D


	3. ¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?

**¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?**

Siete de agosto, viernes.

Gillian aún tenía pendiente el encargo de Fred y George. Y, aunque prefiriera estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, estaba decidida a encontrar aquello que le habían pedido.

Llovía a cántaros, sin embargo la temperatura era agradable. Una típica tormenta de verano. A pesar de tener la posibilidad de estar incubando una pulmonía por estar recogiendo insectos útiles, los cuales sólo salen cuando llueve, Gill se decantó por usar su tiempo en el quinto piso y esquivar la enfermedad.

Se encontraba allí, de pie y con la carta de los gemelos en la mano, la que recibió el día después de su cumpleaños. La primera vez que la leyó no le dio mucha importancia ya que aún le duraba el enfado de la noche anterior, aquello era lo único que le importaba durante ésos días. Y los siguientes los pasó enfrascada en su nuevo hobby. Pero aquel día, se dijo así misma que ya era hora de prestarle atención de una vez por todas:

_"¡Hola Gillian!_

_Claro que estamos pasando un verano genial, lejos de los profesores y los deberes, jugando todo el día al quidditch... Es maravilloso, nos emocionamos sólo con pensarlo._

_Nuestros experimentos... Bueno aún es pronto para hablar sobre ellos. Lo que sí podemos contarte es un plan que tenemos entre manos je, je, je... Ron tiene la sospecha de que Harry debe estar encerrado y sin poder recibir cartas de nadie, así que hemos decidido hacerle un regalito por su cumpleaños, es el 31 de julio, ¿no? Oh, Fred me dice que sí, que es ese día. Bueno cuándo sea iremos a buscarle y lo sacaremos de allí. Es una misión de un alto riesgo, pero estamos preparados para la acción."_

Gracias a ellos, no hacía mucho recibió una carta de Harry, con quién no había hablado en un mes. Su carta contaba lo que tuvo que pasar el día de su cumpleaños. Relataba que un elfo doméstico había retenido todas sus cartas y las de sus amigos con el objetivo de que no volviera a Hogwarts. El pobre se disculpaba por no haber contestado antes... En resumen, una movida, pero Gill se alegró mucho de recibir noticias suyas y por supuesto no lo culpaba.

_"En respuesta a tu mensaje... Hacemos lo que nos da la gana, así que siempre que queramos te propondremos retos. Así de simple. Hemos pensado mucho en qué pista darte (tras mucho pensar que no deberíamos darte ninguna), y aún no sabemos bien si la que te vamos a dar es demasiado facilona... "Boris el Desconcertado+4 Izquierda"._

_PD: ¿Por qué siempre firmas con una clave de sol?_

_Gred y Feorge"_

Gillian exclamó un largo y pesado _"Ay..."_ dejando caer el brazo que sujetaba la carta. Se puso en jarras y miró al techo.

—¿He de suponer que ésto es una buena pista? Bueno... es algo— miró la ventana que tenía a su izquierda, hacía muy mal tiempo y añoraba ensuciarse de arriba a abajo buscando tesoros. Suspiró de nuevo.

Se acercó a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Era lo más claro que había en la pista. _"Más cuatro izquierda..."_— pensó. Se alejó un poco de la estatua y miró a su izquierda, sólo veía cuadros y puertas. _"Hoy no debo estar muy inspirada... A ver, Gillian, puede que quiera decir cuatro a la izquierda de la estatua_— su _"yo" _ más fuerte volvía a hablarle—_... ¿Pero cuatro qué?... ¡Averígualo!... Sí, señora..."_. Contó cuatro cuadros a la izquierda de Boris, y una vez frente al cuarto, el retrato de un mago escribiendo, no le pareció ver nada extraño. Decidió preguntarle al mago.

—Perdone señor, no quisiera interrumpirle— el mago levantó la vista de su pergamino—... ¿Esconde detrás de usted algún tipo de pasadizo secreto?

—¿¡Cuántas veces habré respondido a esa pregunta!? ¡Dejadme ya en paz!— Gillian se asustó tanto que dio un brinco. Alejarse de allí sería lo mejor—. Debí pedir que me movieran al séptimo piso cuando tuve la oportunidad...— escuchó de lejos.

—Joder con el tío... _"Bien, Gillian. ¿Qué te dice ésto?... Que debe haber uno por aquí cerca porque lo han molestado ya muchas veces, éso me ha quedado muy claro... Efectivamente, ahora piensa en otra cosa"_. Ay... qué tedioso... Vamos con las puertas.

Gill, frustrada, se veía ahora frente a la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua. No podía abrirla, ni siquiera con _Alohomora_ aun sabiendo que no funcionaría porque no tenía cerradura, y ya había probado a hacerle cosquillas, pero sin ningún resultado. Había abierto el resto de puertas sin problemas, estaba claro que había dado con la entrada de lo que Fred y George querían que buscara. Pero, ¿cómo abrirla? _"¿Se abrirá con una contraseña?... Es probable, ¿por qué no le preguntas al escritor malhumorado si la sabe?... Soy mala hasta conmigo misma ja, ja, ja..."_.

Por supuesto que le preguntó (no con buenas intenciones, claramente) y volvió a chillarla, pero fue divertido aunque no consiguiera nada. Entonces escuchó como una puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Era _Peeves_. _"¡Oh, no!"_— pensó. Quiso esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya la había visto. No quería pensar en qué la esperaba.

—¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, vaya... La chica sin hogar. ¿Qué haces por aquí, planeando alguna travesura...?

—Piérdete _Peeves_... No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

—De modo que sí que estás tramando algo...

—No es asunto tuyo— lo interrumpió.

Gillian estaba calada hasta los huesos y se encontraba en una pendiente del embarrado camino hacia el embarcadero. _Peeves_ la había perseguido por todo el colegio lanzándole tazas de té a la cabeza, la niña no encontraba una razón lógica que explicara de dónde se las sacaba. Por fin se había librado de él, seguramente por la lluvia, y ya no recordaba cómo se las había ingeniado para cabrearlo tanto. Cada vez que intentaba recordarlo ya se veía a sí misma corriendo por los pasillos, deslizándose por barandillas y esquivando tazas de porcelana fina.

—Ese bicho se va a enterar de lo que es bueno— dijo a la vez que empezaba a sacudir con fuerza sus brazos, queriendo desprenderse de su segunda piel, la chaqueta empapada—... Maldito se-¡woaah!— pegando un grito agudísimo Gill resbaló a causa del barro, cayó al suelo y se deslizó un par de metros hacia abajo.

Se dio la vuelta, para no tener que besar más el barro y se quedó unos instantes ahí, tumbada bajo la lluvia, mirando el nuboso cielo gris e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos segundos, le entró un ataque de risa que derivó en lágrimas. No sabía porqué lloraba. No se había hecho daño, ni le molestaba haberse manchado entera, incluida la cara. Sólo sabía que no podía parar. Era una extraña mezcla entre dicha y desdicha. Pero también sentía angustia, cuyo origen también desconocía. De pronto dejó de llorar y se incorporó. Sentía una presión en el pecho y parecía faltarle el aire. Intentó respirar lento y hondo con la mano derecha en el pecho y los ojos cerrados, queriendo así relajarse. Le costó al rededor de un minuto deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos. Fue extraño, porque desaparecieron en el instante que se calmó. Como si no los hubiera sentido antes. Como si no fueran suyos. Volvía a estar enfurruñada con _Peeves_ y de alguna forma divertida. No se entendía a sí misma.

Con sumo cuidado, bajó por el resbaladizo camino hasta el embarcadero. Allí la idea de darse un chapuzón, para quitarse toda la porquería de encima, le tentó bastante. Pero no era lo suficientemente temeraria como para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

—_"Pillar algo, ya lo voy a pillar, incluso si no me tiro al agua... Además así les ahorro trabajo a... ¿Quién lavará la ropa?_— no lo pensó mucho más, dejó la varita, el guardapelo y la empapada carta en el suelo y se lanzó al agua—._ ¡Oh! Pues está calentita ja, ja, ja..."_.

Nadó un metro hacia el centro del lago y se sumergió por completo. Buceó hasta ver las rocas donde los cimientos del embarcadero estaban asentados y subió a la superficie. Se volvió hacia el embarcadero y se encontró con la figura de su profesor de Pociones. Su cara desaprobaba el chapuzón de la niña. Pero no muy severamente, tenía ambas cejas en alto y no fruncidas en su ceño habitual. La pilló por sorpresa.

—Pero... ¿qué hace...?— Gillian se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía sus cosas en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Una no puede darse un chapuzón?— la cara del profesor, claramente decía que no—. Y ¿qué hace aquí, me está siguiendo?

—Es lo que tiene que un _poltergeist_ haya decidido quedarse aquí. Que va pregonando los sucesos en el castillo allá por donde va. Es difícil ignorarlo. Más aún cuando habla sobre la persona que buscas.

Gill fue a subir al embarcadero. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba su ropa tan mojada. Tuvo que coger un gran impulso para lograrlo. Al llegar arriba comprobó que la mayor parte del barro había desaparecido.

—Oh, ¿y qué quiere?— preguntó arrebatándole sus cosas.

—La profesora McGonagall llegó hace unas horas. Quiere darle la lista de los libros para el curso que viene.

—Ahora lo entiendo... Olvidaba que usted es mi niñera particular. ¿Estando usted a quién mandarían en mi busca...?

—No se confunda. Soy su profesor. No me haga castigarla durante las vacaciones...

—Vaya, parece que hoy está usted de mal humor, lástima.

—Adecéntese y vaya al despacho de su profesora.

—¡A sus órdenes, señor!— exclamó cuadrándose.

Snape salió del embarcadero y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al castillo.

—... Lástima que la señora Pomfrey se fuera ayer...— dejó caer mientras empezaba a subir.

Gillian se quedó boquiabierta, exagerando a propósito su reacción. Salió del embarcadero, seguía lloviendo pero no tan fuertemente como hacía unos minutos.

—Es usted... mezquino, señor— dijo fingiendo indignación y se apresuró a subir las escaleras también. Sus zapatillas hacían un sonido de _"plaf"_ muy gracioso.

Cuando alcanzó al profesor, ella preguntó:

—¿Habrá nuevo libro de pociones?

—¿No puede esperar a ver la lista?

—No. ¿Por qué contesta siempre con una pregunta?— aquello la desquiciaba.

—Usted también lo hace... No entiendo qué le extraña.

—Ja. Ja... ¿Habrá o no, señor?

—No.

Gillian ahogó un grito.

—Qué drama... Un curso más con las mismas pociones...

—Sabe que no tiene por qué acompañarme, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, podría enseñarnos algo distinto que no salga en el libro...— comentó ella ignorándolo.

El profesor suspiró hondo. Gill se había quedado un poco atrás, iba subiendo y fijándose en la vegetación que crecía a ambos lados de la escalera de piedra.

—¡Espere!— exclamó saltando el corto muro.

—No tengo porque esperarla, no voy con ust-... ¿¡Qué hace ahí!? ¡No sea insensata! Un paso en falso y caerá al vacío.

—_Descurainia Sophia_, profesor— dijo despegando sus rodillas del suelo para, así, hablar cara a cara—. Además no es un vacío, sólo es más agua... A muuchos metros, pero sigue siendo agua.

—No sea ridícula poniendo su vida en peligro por una planta ordinaria.

—Oiga, yo vivo mis aficiones como quiero, al límite. Es más divertido...

—¡Salga de ahí!

Gillian puso los ojos en blanco, se agachó y arrancó la planta. Saltó el muro de nuevo para contentar a sus profesor y al poner los pies sobre las escaleras levantó los brazos y las cejas al mismo tiempo como queriendo preguntarle si ya estaba satisfecho. Las fosas nasales de él se hincharon, frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo aquella serpenteante gran escalera. Ella lo imitó pero decidió quedarse atrás.

—¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma?— preguntó al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿No es, acaso, más sencillo ser correcta?— aquello no le gustó un pelo a la chica.

—¿Le molesta?— preguntó seria y deteniéndose en el sitio.

El profesor dejó de subir también. No la miró, ni dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló en un eterno minuto. Se limitaron a quedarse en pie bajo la lluvia. Entonces Gillian adelantó a Snape, lanzó la planta al vacío y esperó asomada a que cayera al agua.

—Después de todo sí es una buena caída, para haberme matado ¿eh?

Miró al profesor, cuyo rostro parecía confuso, y, acto seguido, echó a correr a su habitación. Estaba enfadada.

—_"Supongo que es uno de los dones de este tío. Te pega su estado de humor como cuando te dan una hostia en la cara. Rápida y eficazmente. ¡Joder! Es que no lo entiendo... ¿Qué más le da lo que yo haga? Yo le dejo vivir, ¿por qué él a mi no?... Relájate, el profesor Snape es así, ya lo sabías_— su _"yo"_ cuerdo aplacaba de _nuevo—... Éso, ahora ven tú también a decirme qué debo hacer. ¡Deja que me enfade por una vez!... Como quieras..."_.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro en mitad del vestíbulo del Viaducto. Tenía ganas de patear algo, pero era incapaz de romper lo más mínimo del colegio. Subió las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso y, en vez de cruzar las puertas, se apoyó bruscamente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, los abrió enseguida nada más oír que la puerta que anteriormente había cruzado se abría. El profesor Snape apareció detrás de las puertas, nada más verlo, la chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y cruzó al pasillo repleto de tapices del primer piso para evitar la mirada de él.

No volvió a pararse en el camino, fue derecha a su habitación. Entró y dio un portazo. Volvió a suspirar, entonces reparó en que había una carta sobre su cama. Gill siempre dejaba una de las ventanas abiertas para que entraran y salieran lechuzas, porque solía hablar muy a menudo con Harry y Hermione, más con Hermione, Harry estaba siempre muy ocupado con las tareas que les ponía la señora Weasley a él y a sus hijos.

Se acercó a la cama. La carta era de Hermione. Era un poco pronto para una carta suya. Debía haber ocurrido algo interesante para que la escribiera antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Tuvo el impulso de leerla inmediatamente, pero entonces estornudó y se acordó de que estaba empapadísima. Cogió ropa para cambiarse y fue a darse una ducha bien caliente.

Se sentía muchísimo mejor después de haberse dado aquella ducha. Cuando se hubo secado un poco el pelo fue a ver a la profesora McGonagall que esperaba por ella. Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y escuchó un _"Adelante."_.

—Buenos días, señorita. Ya pensaba que no vendría... Siéntese.

—Perdone, profesora. He tenido algunos fallos técnicos... Me alegra verla de nuevo. Espero que haya disfrutado de sus vacaciones— dijo sonriente.

—Gracias. Yo espero que usted no se esté metiendo en líos— dijo con una mirada severa y dejando ver sus ojos por encima de sus gafas.

—... Ja, ja... Hago lo que puedo.

—Bueno, aquí le entrego la lista de los libros. Debería hacer una visita al Callejón Diagon en breve si quiere estar preparada antes de que dé comienzo el curso.

—La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas— dijo pensando en las cosas que le gustaría comprarse—. Gracias, profesora.

Gillian antes de levantarse y salir del despacho abrió la carta y sacó la lista para ver las novedades.

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:

_- El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (2º curso), Miranda Goshawk.

_- Recreo con la "banshee"_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Vacaciones con las brujas_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Recorrido con los trols_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Viajes con los vampiros_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Paseo con los hombres lobo_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Un año con el Yeti_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Um... Profesora... Disculpe mi ignorancia... Pero, ¿quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?

Gillian estaba asombrada por la gran cantidad de libros suyos que les habían mandado comprar.

—Gilderoy Lockhart es un mago que se hizo famoso de la nada por sus proezas y por... su sonrisa... — dijo con las cejas en alto.

—Oh... Comprendo— dijo poniéndose en pie—. Gracias, profesora. Nos vemos durante la cena.

—Pase buena tarde, señorita.

Gill regresó a su habitación y cogió la carta de Hermione.

_"Querida Gillian._

_No sabía que los hermanos de Ron también te lo hubieran preguntado ja, ja. Pues sí que es curioso lo de la clave de Sol. No me había parado a pensarlo."_

Gillian siempre firmaba con una clave de Sol porque su representación parece una "G" superpuesta en una gran y estilizada "S".

_"¡Estoy que no quepo en mí! Acabo de recibir la carta de McGonagall con la lista de los libros y ¿sabes qué? (bueno, supongo que lo sabrás) ¡vamos a estudiar con los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart! ¡Oh será genial! Él ha hecho tantas cosas importantes y es tan... Guapo... (creo que te lo mencioné en alguna de mis cartas)."_

—Por favor, Hermione— Gill alucinaba—. Oh... Ya me acuerdo... Qué pesada está. Estoy cogiéndole una manía a ése hombre... ¿Quién coño es? Aaay...

_"Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Hay rumores que dicen que este domingo estará en Flourish y Blotts para firmar ejemplares de sus libros! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Conocerlo en persona sería maravilloso!_

_¿Qué te parece si quedamos en el Callejón Diagon ese mismo día y vamos a verle? Estoy segura de que te encantará. ¿Qué tal a la una y media en Gringotts? No me falles. Harry, Ron y su familia también vendrán._

_Un beso,_

_Hermione"_

Gillian apartó la carta de su vista y suspiró una vez más en lo que llevaba de día.

—Se ha vuelto loca... Pero de amor...

No pudo evitar reír con fuerza. Desde luego aquello arregló su día. Reía tan fuerte que acabó tosiendo de lo lindo.

—Uff... espero no estar poniéndome mala... _"Éso haberlo pensado antes de lanzarte al _agua...". Cierto...

Gill cogió un trozo de pergamino y contestó a su emocionada amiga. No estaba segura de si podría estar en Londres en menos de dos días, de modo que no le dejó nada seguro. Sin embargo, le dijo que intentaría ir.

Suspiró de nuevo sentándose en la cama, en ése momento apareció _Gato_ que también se subió a la cama. La chica acarició bajo la barbilla del felino y éste comenzó a ronronear. Ir en el tren tardaría doce largas horas... y no sabía de otros transportes. Le quedaba la escoba, pero a parte de que ella no poseía una y que no sabía manejarlas bien, sus profesores jamás permitirían que atravesara toda ésa distancia volando en escoba.

En aquel instante cayó un rayo cerquísima y _Gato_ corrió a mirar por la ventana. Gillian se quedó impresionada, lo que haría un gato en su sano juicio sería esconderse debajo de algo... no mirar la tormenta como si nada. Se acercó al ventanal, estaba cayendo una buena allí fuera. Una serie de relámpagos siguieron al primero.

—Veo que te van los espectáculos eléctricos— le dijo a _Gato_—. Eres un gato muy raro— éste maulló—. Es como si me entendieras...

Gill pudo ver como Hagrid salía del bosque prohibido seguido de _Fang_. Tenía prisa por volver a su cabaña, a causa de la lluvia.

—_"Pobre Hagrid... Hm... él va con frecuencia a Londres. Seguramente sabrá cómo ir... ¡Muy bien! Parece que pensar te hace bien..."_.

Cogió una chaqueta para evitar calarse tantísimo de nuevo. Claro estaba que necesitaba comprar un paraguas. Corrió a la cabaña de Hagrid sosteniendo la chaqueta en alto cubriéndose la cabeza. _"Asco de lluvia..."_— pensó al pisar un charco. Pero tomó el camino de la derecha, el que la dirigía a la lechucería, para enviarle la carta a su amiga antes de ir a ver al guardabosques.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña Hagrid la invitó a un té bien calentito en una de esas tazas tan grandes como tazones. Y le contó que él tenía una moto que le regaló un tal Sirius Black. El guardabosques se horrorizó en cuanto dijo su nombre pero, enseguida se alivió. Quizá pensó que la chica lo conocería, no era el caso. Resulta que era una moto voladora, una muy rápida. Con ella surcaba el cielo hasta Londres o hasta donde quisiera ir. También le explicó que había un autobús de tres pisos y de color morado sólo para magos. Para los _muggles_ era completamente invisible, su nombre era _Autobús Noctámbulo_. Hagrid le recomendó que probara a ir en él, era rapidísimo y sólo tenía que llevar una maleta y realizar el hechizo _"Lumos"_. Hagrid cayó enseguida en la cuenta de que Gillian no podría hacer magia fuera de la escuela, entonces le ofreció llevarla en su moto voladora. De todos modos tenía que ir a comprar más repelente para babosas carnívoras, así aprovechaba el viaje.

Gillian no podía creerlo, ¡vería a sus amigos en menos de dos días! Estaba contentísima y quería contárselo inmediatamente a Hermione. Pero entonces pensó que sería divertido darles una sorpresa.

Cuando salió de la cabaña del guardabosques empezó a sentir un frío en su pecho que no desapareció en varias horas. No quería seguir fuera por mucho tiempo. Decidió regresar al castillo, elegir una novela de la biblioteca y leer tumbada en su cama. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de tumbarse en su cama. Eligió _"Tilly y los Dragones"_, las novelas de aventuras sobre dragones la entusiasmaban. Se entretuvo leyendo por el camino y llegó a su habitación cuando ya estaba haciéndose de noche. Se tiró en la cama justo cuando Tilly se encontró un huevo de dragón en pleno bosque (algo muy inusual). Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que poco pudo leer porque no dejaba de toser, se durmió. Soñó que era una bruja de la espesura capaz de transformarse en un dragón enorme y que de vez en cuando sembraba el caos en alguna que otra aldea medieval por puro placer. Parecía tan real, que cuando despertó de aquello creyó que era una visión. Quizá lo fuera, al fin y al cabo no es que fuera algo imposible el transformarse en dragón, o quizá fuera un simple sueño después de todo...

Cuando despertó por la mañana, vio que estaba tapada con la manta que solía tener a los pies de la cama y el libro sobre la mesita de noche bajo un frasco desconocido para ella. Se incorporó y _Gato_ saltó de la cama molesto. Tenía la garganta seca y aún sentía ese frío en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Tosía constantemente y al hacerlo le dolía hasta la espalda. Cogió la nota, también desconocida, que estaba al lado del frasco. _"Bébaselo hoy en dos veces y después coma algo. No salga al exterior a menos que haga mucho calor. Es probable que no la cure del todo, no obstante, bajará esa fiebre que tiene."_. Era la inconfundible y casi ininteligible letra de Snape.

—Oh... Ésto sí que no lo esperaba... Supongo que habrá sido él quién me ha tapado. _"Ni me había enterado de que tengo fiebre..."_— pensó tocando su ardiente frente—_. "Ve a darle las gracias y a disculparte, anda."_. Aún no entiendo por qué le molesta que lo llame niñera si actúa como tal— rió.

Gillian se bebió la mitad de la poción e intentó no escupirla al instante. Se sentía algo mejor. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún estaría desayunando. Corrió al Gran Comedor, pero sólo se encontró al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall.

—Buenos días, Gillian.

—Buenos días... ¿Saben dónde puede estar el profesor Snape?

—El profesor Snape se marchó a primera hora y no volverá hasta que dé comienzo el curso— contestó Dumbledore.

—Oh... vaya tenía que decirle algo... Bueno, no importa— dijo sentándose a desayunar.

Gillian decidió serle fiel a los consejos de Snape y se quedó en el castillo, porque aunque ya no llovía, hacía frío. Se pasó todo el día tirada en su cama con _Gato_ en su regazo mientras leía las múltiples aventuras de Tilly. Después de cenar notó cómo la poción que se había tomado antes le hacía efecto al instante. Dejó de sentir ese horrible frío, ya no tosía y no tenía fiebre. Lo malo es que estornudaba y tenía que sonarse la nariz a menudo.

El viaje desde Hogwarts hasta el centro de Londres era muy largo. En tren se tardaban doce horas aproximadamente y por muy rápida que fuera la moto de Hagrid no llegarían en poco tiempo, les llevaría lo suyo. De modo que Gillian tuvo que madrugar muchísimo. A las cinco y media de la mañana ya estaba en pie, tal y como le dijo Hagrid. Se preparó en un tiempo récord y cogió todo aquello que quiso llevarse, incluidos los misteriosos doscientos galeones y pañuelos de papel. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a reunirse con el guardabosques.

—¿Qué tal el madrugón? Je, je, je... Veo que no puedes evitar bostezar. Tranquila, durante el trayecto podrás dormir.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid— lo saludó.

—Venga... ¡Arriba ésos ánimos! Antes de ponernos en marcha pasaremos por el pueblo para coger algo de comer, será divertido.

Bajaron por el camino de los jardines del castillo hasta que llegaron a una gran verja. Hagrid la abrió y volvió a cerrarla cuando hubieron salido. Continuaron la marcha por otro camino hasta que llegaron a un pueblo.

—Nunca has estado antes en Hogsmeade, ¿no?— la chica negó con la cabeza—. Creo que es a partir del tercer año que se suelen hacer salidas aquí. Pronto tendrás la oportunidad de venir a comprar chucherías a Honeydukes o artículos de broma en la tienda de Zonko. Son muy populares en Hogwarts.

—Sí... Creo que Fred y George me lo mencionaron una vez— Gill estornudó tres veces seguidas.

—Ya puedes cuidarte un poco... Hogsmeade es el único pueblo completamente habitado por magos, así que ya puedes imaginarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

—Qué bien— dijo ella pensando que el pueblo tendría el mismo ambiente del Callejón Diagon.

Se detuvieron frente a uno de los edificios más grandes de Hogsmeade.

—Ésto es la taberna y posada _"Las Tres Escobas"_. Voy a entrar a por algo de comida, mientras, puedes curiosear un poco por aquí.

Gill asintió y en cuanto Hagrid atravesó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas fue a darse un paseo por el pueblo. La verdad, parecía encantador. Aunque quizás se debía a que estaba casi completamente en silencio porque aún debían ser las seis de la mañana. A lo largo de la calle principal la chica se encontró con todo tipo de tiendas, una de ellas _"La Casa de las Plumas"_ llamó muchísimo su atención, el escaparate estaba repleto de largas y bellas plumas de faisán. Anduvo de escaparate en escaparate hasta que llegó al de Honeydukes. No pudo moverse de allí, tenía unas ganas locas de entrar y comprarse media tienda. Desde la calle se veían todo tipo de dulces y a Gillian se le hacía la boca agua. Aquel cartel de "_cerrado"_ era realmente molesto.

—Ya tengo el desayuno... Lástima que esté cerrado, ¿eh?

—Pues sí...— admitió apartando su vista a duras penas del escaparate.

—No sé si te dejarían salir sola del castillo para venir a comprar... En tal caso podría acompañarte yo en un hueco que tenga.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Tú siempre tan amable.

Gillian viajó en el sidecar de la moto de Hagrid contemplando alucinada las bellas vistas y conmocionada con surcar los cielos en una moto y a una velocidad de vértigo.

Quiso mantenerse despierta para seguir admirando todo lo que la rodeaba, los paisajes de Escocia la tenían enamorada perdida. Sin embargo, el cálido aire que los azotaba ayudó a que se quedara dormida enseguida.

—¡Gillian! ¡Despierta! ¡Estamos a punto de aterrizar!

Gill despertó, se desperezó y de nuevo vio a Hagrid con aquellas gafas de aviador que llevaba. La chica se asomó y pudo ver, muy a lo lejos, una pequeña ciudad.

—Tendremos que bajarnos en las afueras para que no nos vean volando.

Hagrid fue disminuyendo la altura y finalmente aterrizaron en mitad del campo de Rainham, un pueblo al este del centro de Londres. Por suerte no había nada ni nadie alrededor. La moto volvió a ponerse en marcha, dirección norte, y pronto Gillian pudo ver una carretera a la que inmediatamente se unieron disimuladamente, aunque una moto con sidecar daba la nota entre el tráfico.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora por la carretera. Fue divertido ver cómo el paisaje cambiaba poco a poco; de estar en el encantador campo a estar en pleno centro de la ciudad. Gillian disfrutó muchísimo con el viaje, no quería que parara. Si hubiera sido por ella la moto no se habría detenido frente al Caldero Chorreante en Charing Cross Road, habría seguido y seguido eternamente.

Atravesaron la taberna y llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Fue interesante llegar allí de la mano de Hagrid, bastante más agradable que de la mano del profesor Snape. El guardabosques saludaba a todo aquel que conocía y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Snape si podía pasar de alguien lo hacía sin ningún miramiento.

El ambiente del Callejón Diagon era algo fascinante, de alguna forma Gillian se contagiaba de la alegría que se respiraba. Echaba de menos el bullicio después de más de un mes de absoluta tranquilidad. Al parecer había más del habitual, especialmente en Flourish y Blotts. Al ver a toda esa gente, la mayoría mujeres, Gillian cayó en la cuenta de que el famoso Gilderoy Lockhart seguramente estuviera allí. Avanzaron un poco más y llegaron a Gringotts, Hermione no estaba allí.

—Te dejo aquí, tengo que ir al Callejón Knockturn a por más repelente— dijo mientras Gillian se sonaba fuertemente la nariz—. Seguramente Harry y los demás estén dentro. Nos vemos más tarde.

Gill miró su reloj, llegaba media hora tarde, éso explicaba la ausencia de su amiga. Debía buscarla, pero también tenía tantas cosas en mente que no sabía por dónde empezar. Comenzar con los libros sería lo más inteligente, así podría saber cuánto dinero le sobraría para sus caprichos y, además, cabía la posibilidad de que Hermione se encontrara allí babeando por Gilderoy Lockhart.

Le daba miedo entrar en Flourish y Blotts, tanta gente la aplastaría. Pero estaba orgullosa de ser Gryffindor y correría aquel enorme riesgo por los libros de un tío que ya le caía mal.

La chica tuvo que colarse casi a gatas entre la muchedumbre, sino no podría haber pasado. Dentro de la librería había un caos desatado, era asfixiante estar allí. Cantidad de mujeres perdían los papeles por ser la siguiente en estar ante Lockhart en aquella larguísima cola. Al menos, todas las obras de Gilderoy estaban bien a la vista apiladas en ordenados montones sobre una mesa. Gill cogió uno de cada, menos del nuevo libro (que no estaba en la lista), el de su autobiografía, _"El Encantador"_.

Por más que mirara a su alrededor no conseguía localizar a su amiga y tampoco había rastro de Harry ni los Weasley. Y por mucha curiosidad que le suscitara el saber cómo era aquel hombre decidió buscar a un dependiente y pedirle el libro reglamentario de hechizos de segundo curso y de paso que le cobrara todo y se lo pusiera en una gran bolsa.

Consiguió salir de la tienda con bastante facilidad, ¡todo un logro! Se sentía un poco perdida, no sabía a dónde ir primero, ni dónde podrían estar Hermione y los demás. Entró en la papelería, que estaba justo al lado de Flourish y Blotts y compró cantidad de pergaminos nuevos y tinta de repuesto. Aún tenía plumas en buen estado, las que pertenecieron a su madre, no era necesario comprar más. Al salir de la tienda se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy.

—¡Gill!— exclamó el chico al verla—. No esperaba verte por aquí.

—¡Hola!— Gillian se alegró muchísimo al verlo—. Yo tampoco lo esperaba, ¿qué tal?

—Genial. Mi padre y yo hemos venido hoy a comprar los libros para la escuela. ¡Y me regalará una escoba!

—¡Qué bien! Me alegr...

Gill iba a continuar hablando pero lo siguiente que ocurrió, que fue como de película, la dejó casi sin habla; Un hombre alto, de melena rubia al hombro y con unos ojos grises idénticos a los de su amigo, se giró hacia ellos. Y en aquel instante, al ver su cara, Gillian se ruborizó por completo. Le pareció un hombre guapísimo. Al parecer la chica no produjo la misma reacción, ya que nada más ver la cara de ésta, él adoptó una expresión de sorpresa desagradable.

—... Gillian...— musitó él. Fue casi inaudible, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente. Se sorprendió bastante, de hecho. El hombre rubio carraspeó—... Gillian Scott, ¿verdad? Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti...

—Oh... Em... Sí, sí— dijo al fin.

El señor Malfoy no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía en busca de algo que jamás encontró.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó ella cuando no podía soportar más su mirada.

—Discúlpame... Es que eres idéntica a ella— Draco miraba con interés a su padre.

—¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

—Por supuesto. Ella...— respiró hondo— era mi prima. Mi prima tercera para ser exactos— los ojos de la chica casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Gillian no cabía en sí misma. ¡Tenía familia! ¡Draco, era su familia! Lejana, sí, pero ya era algo.

—¿Estás diciendo que somos primos cuartos?— preguntó Draco alarmado.

Una mirada de su padre bastó para responder a su pregunta. Gill aún trataba de asimilar la noticia, hasta se había olvidado de lo que había ido a hacer al callejón.

—¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó el señor Malfoy a una Gillian ensimismada.

—... ¡Oh! No, no es nada... Es sólo que...— miró a Draco—. E-eres mi primo...— _"Cuarto, cuarto"_ se apresuró a añadir él—. Bueno y usted también lo es...— añadió mirando al padre de su amigo.

—Más bien tu tío cuarto o primo tío cuarto.

A pesar de que el nuevo descubrimiento la tenía medio en las nubes, Gill no podía quitarle ojo al padre de Draco, quién en aquel instante sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica un reloj de plata con una serpiente grabada. Parecía disgustado al guardarlo.

—Se me hace tarde. Tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes...— dijo mirando a la chica—. Espero no demorarme mucho. Así podremos seguir conversando. Tú quédate aquí, hijo. Y compra lo que necesites para la escuela— le tendió una bolsa que seguro contenía galeones suficientes para comprar lo necesario para tres personas.

El señor Malfoy se dio la vuelta para subir por el callejón, sin embargo, se volvió de nuevo hacia Gillian.

—Casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Lucius, Lucius Malfoy— dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha. La chica no tardó un segundo en estrecharla.

Se ruborizó de nuevo. _"¡Oh! Le he tocado una mano..."_— pensaba mientras Draco mostraba su enfado a su padre; _"Genial, padre, genial. Ahora soy su primo..."_— decía. Pero Gillian estaba demasiado emocionada como para prestarle atención. _"E-es casi increíble lo guapo que es... Un momento, Gillian, ¿te has parado a pensar que es tu primo o tu tío o lo que sea? Que sea tu primo tío cuarto no quiere decir que no sea de tu familia..."_— en aquel momento sintió un bajón que la dejó helada. Draco, a su vez, intentaba comunicarse con ella, Gill no le hacía ni caso—_. "A la mierda... Bueno, que sea de tu familia no quita que sea guapo... Cierto ja, ja, ja..."._

—¿Gill? ¡Giiiiill!— el chico empezó a hacerle señas con los brazos en alto.

—¿Qué, qué?— preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Que tengo hambre. Vamos a comprar algo.

Hicieron una visita fugaz a la pastelería, donde compraron comida al menos para cuatro personas y dieron un paseo por el callejón mientras se ponían las botas, miraban los escaparates de las tiendas y se ponían al día de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas. Gill no tenía mucho que contar, para variar, sólo lo de su nueva afición a la recolección, toda la historia de su resfriado y poco más. Sin embargo, él contó con todo lujo de detalles sus vacaciones en Suiza. Resultaba que el esquí que practicaron ellos no era exactamente el que practicaban los _muggles_. Los esquís eran mágicos; podían alcanzar una velocidad de riesgo y no eran ni la mitad de aparatosos que los de los _muggles_, entre otras muchas cosas increíbles.

—¡Oh, mírala!— gritó Draco de pronto señalando el escaparate de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el _quidditch_.

Se acercó emocionadísimo.

—Le pediré a mi padre que me compre ésta...

Gillian pudo ver una hermosa escoba acabada en un estupendo y perfecto pincel. Con el mango bien pulido de color negro brillante y con una gran placa de plata en el extremo que decía _"Nimbus 2001"_.

—Es preciosa— dijo ella.

—Lo es, y además es la mejor escoba del mercado. Te daré una vuelta en ella cuando la tenga y podremos comprobarlo juntos— la chica sonrió—. Aún no está a la venta pero seguro que mi padre podrá conseguirla antes.

Habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos desde que el señor Malfoy los dejó solos. Y ya que habían terminado de comer y de mirar todo tipo de escaparates y puestos, fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros de Draco. De paso Gill podría hacerse con la tan ansiada _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ entre otras obras.

La tienda seguía abarrotada de gente y los primeros de la cola no eran otros que los que estaban hacia el final cuando la chica logró entrar por primera vez.

—La gente se vuelve loca cuando hay un famoso cerca... La verdad, no sé de qué les sirve que les firme los libros...

—La verdad es que yo tampoco le veo mucho sentido. Yo pasé de que firmara los míos... Ya ves, para comerme una cola de media hora, prefiero hacer otras cosas. A menos que la cola merezca la pena, claro— rieron—. En fin, que la gente haga lo que quiera si le hace ilusión.

Cuando, después de comprar los libros, fueron a salir ambos se detuvieron al instante al escuchar el nombre _"Harry Potter"_. Pero la reacción de Gill fue muy distinta de la de él; Se puso contentísima mientras que él pareció sentir rabia, mucha rabia.

La chica corrió entre el gentío para reunirse con Harry. Seguro que los demás estarían allí, pensaba. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a un hombre rubio de ojos azules y vestido con una túnica de color añil, llevando a Harry del brazo hasta la mesa frontal. Era Gilderoy Lockhart sin duda, las fotos que cubrían aquella zona lo certificaban. Gillian vio a Hermione y sus padres y a los Weasley un poco más adelante. Pero antes de reunirse con ellos, cogió un ejemplar de la última autobiografía de Lockhart, _"El Encantador"_ y ojeó las primeras páginas. Sigilosamente fue acercándose a Hermione y le susurró al oído desde detrás:

—Querida, ¿sabes que te lleva treinta años? Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás...— su amiga se giró enseguida.

—¡Gill!— Hermione la abrazó clavándose _"El Encantador"_ en el abdomen—. Au... No nos llevamos treinta años... Sino veintinueve años, seis meses y tres semanas...

—Joder, qué precisión... Es demasiado mayor para ti, lo siento— dijo con la mano derecha en el pecho.

—Calla... Qué bien que hayas podido venir. Y tan puntual, sólo te has retrasado...— Hermione miró su reloj— diez minutos.

—¿Cómo _"diez minutos"_? Pero si he llegado media hora tarde y no os he encontrado hasta casi media hora después...

—¿Qué dices?— Hermione cogió la muñeca de Gillian y miró su reloj—. ¡Tienes el reloj adelantado más de una hora!— ambas alucinaban.

—¡Giiiiill!— corearon los gemelos Weasley.

—Aún no nos has enviado la carta con tu descubrimiento... Estamos profundamente dolidos...— dijo Fred.

Gillian puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, ya... No hablemos de éso ahora...— volvió a estornudar.

El comportamiento de Lockhart la distrajo. Estaba junto a Harry con una sonrisa de lo más exagerada y deslumbrante. Captando la mirada de todos y de la cámara del periodista de _El Profeta._

—Amplia sonrisa, Harry. Juntos compartiremos la portada— decía estrujando la mano del pobre chico.

Harry tenía toda la pinta de querer desaparecer de allí pero Lockhart no lo dejó escapar pasando su brazo por encima del hombro del chico.

—Damas y caballeros— dijo en voz alta y acallando a la gente con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Qué momento tan extraordinario! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts para comprar mi extraordinaria autobiografía...— tuvo que hacer una pausa porque la gente no dejaba de aplaudirlo, Gillian no entendía para qué tanto alboroto—. Mi libro "_El Encantador"_, que casualmente celebra su vigésimo séptima semana liderando la lista de los más vendidos del diario de _ El Profeta_... No tenía ni idea de que de aquí saldría con una colección de mis obras completas. Y gratis— le entregó una montaña de libros que parecían pesar una barbaridad, una barbaridad que estaba sufriendo Gill con la bolsa a cuestas por el callejón.

Una vez más lo aplaudieron con fuerza. _"Así que éste es Gilderoy Lockhart... Pff... No niego que sea guapo, aunque tampoco es para tirar cohetes... Pero es un presumido..."_.

Ron se giró alucinando con el comportamiento de las brujas que esperaban en la cola, y se topó con la cara de Gill, a quién saludó algo apesadumbrado por el ambiente. Antes de seguir prestando atención a Gilderoy, Gillian miró a su alrededor en busca de Draco, éste estaba en una esquina con cara de vinagre.

—¡Éso no es todo!— no soltaba a Harry ni a tiros—. ¡Ya que es un momento tan especial me gustaría anunciar algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Harry tampoco sabía que no sólo iba a recibir de mi mis obras. Él y todos sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, damas y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que a partir de este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

—Vamos, no me jodas...— Gillian compartió una mirada cómplice con Ron.

Lockhart se sentó de nuevo en su mesa para seguir firmando libros a sus fans, y así Harry pudo deshacerse de él.

Hermione le presentó a sus padres después de saltar contentísima con la noticia de que él sería su profesor y los señores Weasley la saludaron cordialmente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando termines tus compras?— le preguntó Arthur Weasley.

—Hagrid me llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts.

—Podría quedarse con nosotros hasta que empiece el curso— sugirió George.

—Es una idea mara...— empezó a decir Molly Weasley.

—La hemos invitado nosotros antes— Draco apareció de la nada.

Gillian miró desconcertada a su primo cuarto. _"¿¡Qué coño...!? ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_— pensó.

—Y dijo que sí— añadió Malfoy.

Todos miraban a Gill con cara de decepción.

—Em... S-sí... Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión... Pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento— sonrió y Draco se la llevó de la mano asombrosamente rápido.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de los Weasley, Gill se soltó de su mano.

—Pero bueno ¿estás loco?

—No, es sólo que...— de pronto algo lo distrajo—. ¡Eh, Potter! ¿A que te gusta? El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería evita ser el protagonista.

Gill lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Déjalo en paz!— Ginny salió de la nada cargada con su caldero lleno de libros de Lockhart.

—¡Vaya, Potter, veo que tienes novia!

—Basta ya, Draco— le dijo Gillian al ver que Ginny se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¡Ah, eres tú!— dijo la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. Iba con Hermione y se posicionaron al lado de Harry—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry?

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley...

—Basta— repitió Gill.

—... Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se puso rojísimo. Dejó sus libros en el caldero de Ginny y fue a abalanzarse sobre Draco, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta, al tiempo que Gillian abandonaba la situación pero Lucius Malfoy apareció y la retuvo.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? Vamos fuera, que aquí no se puede estar— dijo el señor Weasley.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!— dijo Lucius rodeando con sus brazos a Draco y a Gillian.

La cara de desprecio de los dos Malfoy era idéntica y la chica se sentía incómoda con la situación.

—Lucius— saludó fríamente Arthur.

—Cuanto trabajo en el ministerio, Arthur. Con tanta redada... Espero que al menos te paguen las horas extra... Aunque— cogió un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado del caldero de Ginny—, a juzgar por el aspecto de ésto diría que no... Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

Gillian se quedó boquiabierta y se sentía aún más abochornada. El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que sus hijos.

—Tenemos una idea muy distinta de lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy.

—Sin duda— Lucius miró de reojo a los padres de Hermione—, con las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

En aquel instante el caldero de Ginny cayó al suelo estrepitosamente; el señor Weasley se había abalanzado sobre sobre Lucius. Draco y Gillian tuvieron que apartarse si no querían chocar de espaldas contra un estante enorme y repleto de libros. Docenas de pesados libros cayeron sobre las cabezas de Arthur y Lucius. Gillian estaba horrorizada pero Fred y George parecían muy animados, gritaban: _"¡Dale, papá!"._ Mientras que la señora Weasley le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

—¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor!— gritó uno de los empleados.

Y, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:

—¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!

Hagrid intentaba no pisar los libros para acercarse a ellos y separarlos. El señor Weasley tenía el labio partido, y al señor Malfoy le había caído en un ojo una _Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles_. Lucius aún sujetaba el viejo libro de transformaciones de Ginny. Se lo entregó a la niña, con un deje de maldad en los ojos.

—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte— se soltó de Hagrid, que aún lo sujetaba por el brazo—. Vamos, Draco. Gillian...

Gillian estaba confusa y de lo más avergonzada. Y el comportamiento de Lucius no le había gustado un pelo. No sabía qué hacer. Los Malfoy estaban esperándola para marcharse mientras que los Weasley, Harry y Hermione esperaban que se quedara con ellos. Ya había dicho que sí, que había aceptado la invitación de Draco, pero era mentira. Se sentía un poco manipulada, pero no podía echarse atrás después de todo.

—Lo siento...— les dijo apesadumbrada.

La cara de sus amigos era un poema. Cargando con la bolsa de los libros dio media vuelta y se reunió con Draco y su padre.

—Dame la bolsa, Gillian— le dijo Lucius con una mano en el ojo dañado una vez en la calle. Ella se la entregó recelosa—. ¡Dobby!

De pronto y de la nada, provocando un fuerte chasquido, una pequeña criatura de orejas y ojos enormes apareció ante ellos. Gill sentía muchísima curiosidad de saber quién, o más bien qué, era aquel extraño ser.

* * *

><p>Como siempre espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho más que los anteriores al menos xD Lo sé, éste capítulo en particular ha sido demasiado largo, pero al leerlo se me hace corto o.o" Y de nuevo siento no haber sido muy rápida publicando, aunque he tardado menos :D<p>

Muchas gracias a **Sara **y a** TheDarckAngel **por comentar en el último capítulo también. En respuesta a vuestros reviews:

**TheDarckAngel**, tú lo has dicho. El sabio de Dumbledore ha dicho que espere y sus palabras son ley xD Con el tiempo... ya irá descubriendo cosas como le ha ocurrido en éste capítulo :3

**Sara**, en este caso, cualquier cosa que Gill pudiera llegar a pensar no es peor, ni de lejos, de lo que realmente es, te lo aseguro xD Me alegra mucho que te guste :D

Y para concluir muchas gracias a todos por leer, si me dejáis un review o queréis comentarme cualquier cosa por mp me haréis muy feliz :D Y pronto publicaré el cuarto capítulo que es, si cabe, mucho más interesante que éste último ;D


End file.
